


Strictly personal

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That intrigues me even more...





	Strictly personal

Our tale starts a month after Nearly Headless Nick and Nicolas Flamel met. Nicolas is visiting Nearly Headless Nick.

Nearly Headless Nick smiled. "While it's nice to see you again so soon, why are you here exactly; Nicolas?"

Nicolas muttered, "That's strictly personal, I'm afraid; Nick."

Nearly Headless Nick smirked. "I'm your boyfriend, surely I can know what personal matter you're at Hogwarts for."

Nicolas sighed. "I really want to tell you, but I can't."

Nearly Headless Nick asked, "Who said?"

Nicolas told him, "Dumbledore."

Nearly Headless Nick frowned. "Is it something bad?"

Nicolas tried to reassure him, "No, nothing of the sort..."

Nearly Headless Nick scowled. "I can tell you're lying."

Nicolas whispered, "I used to be forever young, but now I'm not."

Nearly Headless Nick beamed, "Ah, so you miss being forever young?" 

Nicolas nodded.

Nearly Headless assured him, "I love you, whether you're forever young or not."


End file.
